Payphone
by MagiAllie
Summary: He malgastado mis noches, tú apagaste las luces, ahora estoy paralizado, atascado aún en aquél tiempo, cuando lo llamábamos amor pero incluso el sol se pone en el paraiso. Estoy en una cabina de teléfono intentando llamar a casa, todo mi cambio, lo he gastado en ti, a dónde han ido los momentos, nene está todo mal, ¿dónde están los planes que hicimos?[Ereri][Oneshot][Reencarnación]


**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Ereri, one shot, song fic.

 **Notas |** Este fic. Está dedicado para mi buena y hermosa amiga Leslie, espero complacer tu petición. Es el primer one shot que estoy escribiendo después de mucho, y no soy muy experta en el ereri, pero sabes que te quiero mucho y aprecio todo el infinito apoyo que me has brindado en este año. ¡Te mando un abrazo fuertísimo y feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **·Payphone·**

 **.**

— **. Si el '** _ **felices para siempre'**_ **existiera, yo aún estaría abrazándote así, todos los cuentos de hadas están llenos de mierda. Otra maldita canción de amor y estaré enfermo. —**

 **[Payphone — Maroon 5]**

 **.**

— ¿Es… es enserio? ¿Estás hablando enserio? — lloró con las manos sobre las cuencas de los ojos — ¿Me estás abandonando? ¿Vas a dejarme? Solo te iras y ya… quien soy yo ¡No importa! ¡No te importo! ¿Enserio me estas dejando? ¿Estás terminando conmigo? Creo que me voy a morir…

— Eren no seas dramático, ambos sabíamos que esto no funcionaría…

— ¡No uses esa mierda conmigo! — gritó sacando la ropa de la maleta.

— ¿Puedes dejar de sacar la ropa de mi maleta? Me iré esta misma noche, Eren. Solo supéralo.

— ¿Superarlo? Puta, pues que más opción tengo. — gruñó revolcándose en la cama, sujetando las sabanas como si la vida se le fuera y es que se le estaba yendo, literalmente.

— Voy a guardar mis sabanas…

— No, las sabanas no.

— Son mis sabanas Eren, suéltalas inmediatamente.

— Las sabanas no…

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno! Ya fue suficiente — gruñó Armin tomando su maleta y aventando toda la ropa al interior, arrastrando las sabanas de la cama y provocando que Eren quedara en el piso —, ¡Ayer me decías _si quieres vete!_ Bien eso hago. Me largo, para mi tu siempre fuiste lo primero, pero para ti yo siempre he sido remplazable, ¡Te tengo otra excelente noticia! Tu tampoco eres tan irremplazable… Jean va a venir con el auto por las maletas, así que solo limítate a ignorarme.

— ¡Me vas a dejar por ese estúpido de cabello bicolor! — lloró Eren limpiándose las mejillas —, ¡No Armin, por favor no lo hagas… no te has ido y ya te extraño, tu voz, tu olor… necesito las sabanas! Hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo desde que éramos niños, no puedes irte no puedes dejarme.

— Lo lamento Eren, pero Jean es lo que quiero ahora. — Armin tomó las sabanas en el brazo derecho y salió de la habitación.

Eren lo siguió por la casa, arrastrándose, como un perro cachorro, intentando esconder las cosas que aun los unían, guardando el florero que Armin trajo de su viaje a China, y la correa del perro. No el perro, el perro era de ambos.

— Dame la correa, Eren — le dijo Armin juntando las cosas en el sofá —. Dame la correa o de verdad vas a conocerme encabronado. El perro se va conmigo.

— Pero es nuestro.

— No volverás a verlo si no lo sueltas inmediatamente, dame a mi perro. Albóndiga ven aquí.

El perrito de color café claro se retorció en los brazos de Eren, intentando llegar hasta el rubio. Eren se rehusó a soltarlo, pero finalmente el perro escapó de los brazos del de ojos verdes y corrió hasta su actual propietario.

— Albóndiga. Traidor.

— Lo lamento Eren. No hagas esto, es completamente innecesario.

— Armin, lo lamento más… ayer fue una discusión estúpida, no debí de pelear contigo. De verdad no quiero que te vayas, te amo tanto que me estoy odiando con fuerza en este instante. Me harás llorar por el resto de mi vida si no te quedas, así que dame otra oportunidad.

Armin bajó los ojos azules, se puso el pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. Suspiró. Realmente era una molestia tener que lidiar con su aprensivo compañero y ex pareja, no era un mal chico, pero había detestado la discusión de la noche anterior y se prometió a si mismo que si volvían a pelear y Eren le decía ''Vete'' se iría, y lo iba a cumplir así tuviera que pisotear su corazón 500 veces. No iba a desafiar las promesas que se hacía a si mismo solo porque no era lo que Eren deseaba. Estaba primero su dignidad…

Eren levantó la mano para tocar aquellos cabellos rubios que lo enloquecían, mientras observaba las pestañas doradas bañadas en lágrimas y los ojos acuosos indecisos. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, que habían dado un mal paso y que sería difícil recuperarlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El perro ladró y la puerta se abrió.

— …Armin vengo por las, ah. Hola Eren.

— Lo siento, Eren. Me voy — tan rápido como así, Armin se soltó y comenzó a tomar sus maletas rápidamente mientras Eren se quedaba atónito al verlo partir.

— Oye bastardo — dijo Jean lanzándole una caja —. Te traje esto.

Eren apenas y pudo conseguir que la caja le cayera en los brazos, además era pesada. Jean comenzó a tomar las cosas de Armin una por una y se llevó al perro en brazos mientras Eren analizaba la caja café.

— ¿Bud light? — susurró abriendo la caja de 25 latas. Repleto de bebida para embriagarse toda la noche.

— Deberías ir a lo de Reiner o a menos que quieras quedarte aquí solo toda la noche... — le sugirió Jean tomando las ultimas cajas.

Armin ya no había vuelto a subir y Eren sabía que se había quedado en el asiento del copiloto. Que muy pronto todo se habría terminado y que nada regresaría, que ahora todas sus cosas y el perro estaban en los brazos de jean y que el departamento de dos personas ahora era de uno. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba la caja.

— Te diría que fueras a mi departamento — sonrió Jean altivamente —, pero, Armin folla de puta madre. Así que mejor no.

— Te voy a matar hijo de puta…

— Suerte con la depresión.

Y se fue, bajó las escaleras con las maletas con el perro y con todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció. Deambuló sin rumbo por unos segundos hasta que fue a la ventana del departamento, se asomó lentamente para ver el auto estacionado, a Jean guardando las bolsas en la cajuela y a Armin acariciando al perro, justo antes de que el estúpido de su amigo y el ladrón de novios se subiera en la minivan y adiós para siempre. Adiós mi amor, adiós a todos.

 **.**

— **. ¿Dónde se han ido esos tiempos? Cariño, esto no puede ser ¿Dónde están los planes que hicimos para dos? .—**

 **.**

Eren sabía que tenía que detenerse, lo supo más o menos cuando vio las 7 botellas de Bud light en el piso, a su lado. También lo supo cuando liquido el último trago de la que tenía en la mano y cuando la botella se le cayó de las manos como si fuera mantequilla. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver su estado, o al menos intuirlo. Estaba tirado en el piso, con un montón de cervezas a su lado, con la televisión encendida en 'Brujillizas' y el radio encendido con una estúpida canción que no podía representar sus emociones.

Y la parte más interesante de todo era que cerca de su pie se encontraba una botella de vodka que Armin había escondido al final de la cajonera de la cocina, no era que Eren tuviera problemas con el alcohol, pero simplemente Armin era tan…

'' No fumes en la casa, fuma en el balcón''

'' ¿Utilizaste los vasos de la abuela para servir micheladas?''

'' ¡No puedes usar el baño de la habitación para cagar, ¿Cómo dormiremos después?''

—¡Estúpido Armin, que bueno que dejeee! — Ni el mismo se creyó esa mentira, ni cuando se llevó la botella de vodka a la boca y se terminó el contenido de un solo golpe, y eso que aún había un cuarto de vodka puro.

La garganta le ardió y la boca del estómago sufrió al sentir la desconsiderada cantidad de alcohol y la mezcla con la levadura de la cerveza. Pero dijo que aún faltaba un poco para que regresara todo ese contenido y su estómago se hincho con alcohol. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus orejas y su frente un poco cubiertas de sudor. Las manos le temblaban y todo se veía borroso…

Aun así, se tomó la libertad de analizar su departamento, tan carente de cosas. Aquí y ahora parecía que había pasado un torbellino y que se había llevado todas sus cosas de valor, las plantas, los jarrones, hasta el maldito perro traicionero… solo había un ser vivo en este lugar además de él, su pez de colores neón, Pacifica. Como la rubia de Gravity falls. Además de todo eso parecía que Armin se había llevado cada segundo y cada cosa de este lugar, cada espacio del tiempo juntos.

'' ¿No íbamos a vivir en Hawái? ''

'' ¿No íbamos a adoptar un niño de Irak? ''

Eren se llevó las manos a las mejillas hormigueantes y dormidas, estaba alucinando. Esa forma de perdida era la que menos quería atravesar, el ponerse a pensar en todos los cientos de cosas que quería hacer con Armin pero que no pudo hacer, porque tal vez eran mejores amigos, pero tal vez los mejores amigos no sirven para ser pareja. Porque tan pronto como comienzas a darte cuenta que no hay forma de separarse, de verdad crees que nunca se irán. Que nunca abrá alguien que te remplace, pero si lo hay….

— ¡Hijo de Puta! Jean, era mi mejor amigo… — culpaba al chico de cabello bicolor y su mente saltó hasta aquella afirmación.

''Armin folla de puta madre''

— ¡Tu puta madre, Jean! — gruñó jalándose el cabello

Que duro era descubrir que llevaban meses viéndote la cara de estúpido, tu mejor amigo y pareja y el estúpido que jugaba baseball contigo en la escuela media. Y que también se convirtió en uno de tus mejores amigos con el tiempo, pero claro ¡Como pudo ser tan tonto! Si cuando Armin y el peleaban Jean pasaba demasiadas horas en la casa, demasiadas horas en el sillón. Con Armin.

¡Consolándolo, hijo de puta!

— ¡Tan obvios y yo tan estúpido! — se lamentó golpeando se la cabeza contra la pared, aún tenía muchas cervezas, destapó otra. — ¡que te den Armin, hijo de perra…!

¿Qué te den? Si, muy seguramente eso habían estado haciendo. Cuando peleaban, cuando decía que se iba al trabajo y cuando Jean pasaba por el en el coche. ¿Qué carajo? ¡Le habían sido infiel! Y, además, él había estado aquí enfurruñado sin hacer nada y viendo a su amor de la vida irse para siempre. Que trágico resultaba ver que el amor de tu vida, solo había sido el amor de tu vida por un corto pedazo de la vida…

— ¡Vete a la mierda, a la mierda, al coño de tu madre…!

Las manos en sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas. Sus cabellos regados por todas partes.

— ¡Que mierda! — gruñó tomando su teléfono —, ¡Si ya no hay nada que nos una, está bien que no haya nada para siempre…!

Y entre todos los recuerdos en su celular tomó dos segundos de su conciencia para que comenzara como loco a eliminar todo aquello que los unía, las fotos, los mensajes, las llamadas, los videos, los podcasts, cualquier estupidez. En su celular ya no había nada que dijera Armin o que tuviera pelo rubio, ni ojos azules. Miro el contacto desde la pantalla de su iPhone, estaba seguro que esos números ya no le servirían de nada si lo habían abandonado, ya no había nada que les dijera que tendrían un futuro juntos, así que simplemente pulso el botón de eliminar, y tiro el teléfono en el piso.

Lo tiró tan fuerte que el impacto hizo que la pantalla se rompiera y que el celular se apagara, pero en vez de preocuparse por el aparato tomó otra botella sin terminarse la anterior y se la llevó a la boca. Se tiró sobre el piso y rodeó las botellas con sus brazos, sus pequeñas sabrosas, era lo único que le hacía compañía ahorita y por supuesto Pacífica, que estaba echando burbujas en su gigantesca pecera, porque Armin se había llevado todos los peces, menos a Pacífica. Al menos era suya.

— Ya no te necesito.

 **.**

— **. Sé que es duro recordar, las personas que éramos antes, es aún más difícil imaginar, que no estás aquí a mi lado. —**

 **.**

Se había equivocado. Joder. Un error es un error, no es para tanto, intentaba repetirse a sí mismo mientras se tambaleaba bajando las escaleras del complejo de departamentos, con su teléfono celular en la mano, los cristales de la pantalla rota perforando la piel de su palma y sangre recorriendo el Smartphone. Había sido un error asumir, que no lo necesitaba y que lo odiaba, que lo correcto era borrar su contacto y arrojar su teléfono. Porque cuando ya llevaba 18 cervezas y su mente no podía más, literalmente no podía ni un poco más, con toda la poca dignidad que le quedaba…

Lo arrojó por la ventana.

Se arrastró como un gusano hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono celular, pateando unas cuantas botellas en su camino y besando la pantalla rota, suplicándole a los dioses que el teléfono encendiera, pero no pasó así, en realidad la pantalla tenía ya hasta una fina y delgada capa de polvo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Un par de horas, tal vez. Llegó hasta la reja de metal del edifico y con toda su fuerza de voluntad abrió el pestillo. Salió a la calle.

Estaba todo en plena penumbra. Es decir, era de noche, aunque su cerebro alcoholizado no pudo procesar esta información. En realidad, no había nada en su cabeza que no fuera arrepentimiento y una tristeza desgarradora. Así pasa a veces estas feliz y luego enojado, desconsolado y es un ciclo amplio para llegar al momento del arrepentimiento y en el momento en el que tu cuerpo tiene más alcohol que sangre y agua y no has ido al baño y crees que puedes hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Y aquí estaba Eren con el teléfono roto en la mano, caminando por una banqueta cubierta de fina lluvia, sin ni una chamarra, con los jeans desgastados y una camiseta blanca con cuello de V, con la cara roja de lo ebrio y buscando un teléfono público en medio de la noche, quizá no estaba ni un poco seguro de que hora era, pero estaba oscuro. Estaba mirando por todos lados cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle, y vio la cabina telefónica llamándole en la penumbra. Se tambaleó hasta ella y recargí la mejilla en el metal de la cabina.

Miró el destartalado teléfono y juró que funcionaba.

Lo descolgó con una sola mano y jadeó. Miró su teléfono celular, roto y probablemente sin reparación y suspiró. No le necesita ¿Quién necesita un celular? Además, no lo necesitaba precisamente ahora, la razón por la que estaba en un teléfono público era porque necesitaba llamarle y decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero su celular era una mierda inservible. Y ni lo necesitaba por que se sabía el número de Armin de memoria, aunque si tuviera su celular podría verlo, pero claro… lo había eliminado de todo su celular.

Pero no importa.

— Me lo sé de memoriaaa…. — gruñó ante el teléfono, tomándolo con rudeza y picando con sus dedos las teclas numéricas.

''56… 34… 36… 44…'' y así marcó.

Es decir, si sus ojos no le engañaban, esas eran las teclas que había pulsado, y si su cerebro no se confundía estaba seguro de que ese era el número de Armin.

''Deposite cinco pesos''

— ¿Queeee? — hiperventiló buscando en sus bolsillos — ¡Desde cuando hay que pagaar! Que basura…

Pero encontró con suerte un par de monedas en su pantalón, las aventó todas sin siquiera fijarse en la denominación, pero cuando la grabadora volvió a hablar diciendo ''15 créditos'' sonrió satisfactoriamente y se recargó contra la cabina telefónica, con el teléfono sobre su oreja, un poco de aire saliendo de su boca y le mente girándole.

 **.**

— **. Dices que es demasiado tarde para rehacerlo, pero es demasiado tarde para intentarlo. —**

 **.**

Eren tenía la costumbre de tamborilear con los dedos cuando estaba impaciente, estaba demasiado ebrio como para fijarse si el movimiento de sus dedos hacia el sonido, pero más parecía que estaba dándole palmadas a la hojalata del teléfono público, gruñía en voz baja y tenía los ojos cerrados, recargado en la cabina con el teléfono en la mejilla, todo aplastado contra sus labios.

Biiip, biiiip, biiiiip….

Frunció el ceño, Armin contestaba al segundo timbre. Cuando eran números conocidos, casi nunca se animaba a tomar el teléfono cuando el número en la pantalla no estaba registrado en sus contactos, aun así, Eren carraspeó y rogó que contestara, aunque sabía que las probabilidades eran muy bajas y que si seguía con los ojos cerrados se iba a quedar dormido. Si, así en medio de la banqueta, como si nada, realmente no estaba consciente de que estaba a tres metros de su edificio, en un teléfono público, llamando… marcando…

Oyendo el ruido detrás de la bocina, que lo hizo levantarse, no recuperar la consciencia, pero si enderezarse como un perro que escucha las llaves de su dueño en la puerta. Sonaba a que el teléfono se había caído, había chocado en el piso y alguien había maldecido por lo bajo para luego gruñir y hablar.

— ¿Qué mierda?

El estómago de Eren revoloteó, con locura, sintió ganas de vomitarse todo lo que había tragado, tres veces. Solo oír esa voz sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

— ¿Quién habla? — continuó —, ¿¡Sabes qué hora es!?

— ¿Estas enfadadooo? — preguntó Eren arrastrando la última letra y enrollando el cable del teléfono en su índice, recargándose melosamente sobre la cabina telefónica.

— ¿Quién habla? — volvió a repetir la voz, era como un gato molesto.

—No digas eso — suplicó el castaño pasándose la mano por el cabello —, No me desconozcas.

—Mira, no se quien mierdas eres, pero más te vale que no me vuelvas a llamar. Que te follen.

— ¡Ya sé que estas molesto! — agregó el ojiverde antes de escuchar el tono que finalizaba la llamada —, ¡Pero no tienes por qué portarte así, sé que me odias y que has decidido dejarme para siempre…! ¡Pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, te necesito y no miento! Te anhelo de vuelta.

El silencio se prolongó de nuevo, pero no era como si hubiesen cortado la línea, Eren escuchaba la respiración al otro lado y se encontró a si mismo tamborileando contra el metal, con los ojos cerrándosele por alguna extraña razón y el teléfono casi atravesaba su piel. Parecía que estaba demasiado, mareado. Enserio que el alcohol no te deja ni enfocar.

— ¿Alo? — llamó Eren

— Hey, dude, lo siento en verdad, pero yo no soy quien crees… — Continuó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Claro que se quién eres! Lo sé, lo es desde el primer momento en que escuche tu voz, sé que eres el amor de mi vida y que no quiero perderte, que no dejaré que me vuelvas a abandonar. No tan enserio como ahora, escucha ahora mismo estoy en este maldito teléfono público y estoy pensando demasiado en ti, pensando en todo lo que se suponía que haríamos, nuestros planes, nuestras ganas de seguir juntos. La cagué, lo entiendo, pero sé que eres el amor de mi vida y no soporto estar lejos de ti.

— No soy el amor de tu vida.

La intensidad y la frecuencia de los pensamientos de Eren se ensanchó de una fuerte forma, esa voz le causaba escalofríos, se sentía intimidado pero feliz de escucharla se sentía demasiado feliz, estaba experimentando un orgasmo solo de escucharla y sonrisas bobas y furtivas curvaban sus labios, a pesar de toda la seriedad del asunto. Frunció el ceño.

— El amor no es un cuento de hadas.

— Lo es para mí — rectificó Eren —. Para mí lo nuestro es amor de verdad, de los cuentos, de las fantasías. Déjame decirte que hay algo que debes... algo que debes saber.

Carraspeó.

— Esta noche, no mentira, tu voz suena…. Tu voz es la más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida. Tu voz es hermosa, preciosa, perfecta. Amo la voz que tienes hoy, no la cambies… no la cambies nunca ¿Si?

El silencio los envolvió, Eren estaba pegando sus labios contra la bocina del teléfono, besando suavemente la mugre del artefacto y suspirando con enamoramiento, pero un intenso y brusco mareo que jodia toda su mente, intentando repetir mentalmente las palabras que acababa de escuchar oírlas de esa tan perfecta voz. Extrañaba tanto oírla, volvió a hablar por el teléfono para que se hiciera presente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la línea tembló y la voz se escuchó de nuevo.

— Estas borracho, crees que soy tu pareja ideal, pero no sabes ni quien soy.

— Te conozco, como de otra vida.

— Estas ebrio, mocoso seguro eres de los que no toman ni tres copas en una noche. Así que mejor cuelga y vete a casa.

— No, yo tomo como la mierda, sabes yo tomo todo… tomo todo por ti, es más tomo el auto y voy hasta donde estas. Para traerte a casa.

— Estoy en casa.

— No, eso sí que no, tu casa es conmigo ¿Vale? Anda dime que volverás.

— No, eso sí que no. Estoy siendo muy claro, estas confundido.

— ¿Confundido? ¿Yo? ¿Oyéndote hablar? No, yo sé que eres el amor de mi vida. Anda iré por ti…

— No es prudente dejarte conducir en ese estado — se debatía internamente.

— Si me mato, tienes un problema menos. — Eren se rio de forma dulce pero borracha y un suave hipo lo atacó.

Una risita se extendió al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Y estas hipando, encima? No falta mucho para que comiences a ver elefantes rosas… lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo, vete a casa.

— Solo a tu lado estaré en casa, mi dulce, dulce amor… mi voz de melocotón, mi elefantito rosa. — Eren soltaba besos al aire, interrumpidos por sus hipidos a cada tres segundos y moviéndose con un ritmo raro, jalando el cable del teléfono. Al otro lado se escuchaba la risa suavemente, extendiéndose con fuerza a cada nuevo hipido.

— Eres lo que siempre había querido y más, es más…. Es más, ya dime donde estas — suplicó el castaño poniéndose de rodillas, pero con el teléfono colgando del cable —, ¡Anda…! ¡Ya qué más da si me dices! Si ya sabes que igual iré a por ti. ¿verdad? Anda, suelta la sopa…

— Si te digo, ¿vas a venir manejando? — le preguntó —. No quiero que choques enserio, una cosa es oírte en la línea, pero otra cosa es hacerme cargo de un homicidio y tampoco puedo dejarte hablando toda la noche por la línea.

— ¿Estas preocupaaa…. Preocupado por mí? Sabía que mis dulces palabras, mis tiernas confesiones te harían entrar en razón.

— Sí, sinceramente lo estoy — admitió cansado —, ¿Estas lejos de tu casa?

— Nuestra casa amorcito…

— Como sea — gruñó —, Bueno, con toda tu concentración quiero que tomes las llaves de tu auto y manejes hasta la 38 y Brodway, en la intersección. ¿Ya ves que no soy quien buscas? A menos que claro, estas localizado en Nueva york.

— jajaja pero que gracioso, estaré ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, no me mato en el camino porque por lo menos debo verte antes de matarme. Eso sí que te lo juro, espérame en la ventana, corazón mío.

— Ridículo.

Eren colgó el teléfono, con su pecho hinchado de emoción como el de una guacamaya, por alguna razón la oscuridad que alumbraba la calle primeramente se había disipado, ahora podría apreciar con menuda claridad los faroles de la calle alumbrando la avenida, el asfalto mojado, las ventanas de los edificios a oscuras y escucha ruido lejano, tal vez algún vagabundo, ratas, una coladera caliente. Trafico. Podría ser realmente cualquier cosa, y es verdad que estaba increíblemente borracho pero el alcohol no produce alucinaciones, no son drogas duras. Se dio una vuelta rápida y sintió que el mundo se le tambaleaba, si quería vomitar era mejor hacerlo ahora. No lo hizo.

Tanteó su pantalón unas tres veces más antes de reparar que no solo traía una billetera, el cambio lo había dejado en el hueco del teléfono público, ni siquiera escuchó el momento en el que el dinero había caído, pero también traía encima las llaves de su auto. Estaba pensando en caminar pues creyó que había perdido todo, hasta el auto, pero no… solo dio tres rápidas zancadas antes de que comenzara a reírse de nuevo como idiota y vislumbrara su auto. Tenía un auto que el rubio odiaba. Porque era un clásico y porque los clásicos contaminan muchísimo, porque solo debía usarlo un par de veces y porque el suyo era más económico, más ahorrativo y porque Jean tenía un coche que no contaminaba, ni un poco.

— Que mierda, pero ya voy por ti.

Ford Mustang Shelby GT500—kr, clásico, color rojo cupé. Se tambaleó como pudo hasta él, rozando la manija plateada con las yemas e ignorando la alarma jalándola, el estrepitoso sonido perforó sus sensibles oídos, así que rápido la desactivó con las llaves y con una mueca fastidiada se metió en el auto, se encerró, en toda su cordura puesta, puso las llaves y tomó el volante, enfocó el frente. Todo estaba borroso, todo estaba demasiado mal. De verdad iba a morir si conducía en este estado, chocó su frente contra el claxon, pero jadeó de inmediato, necesitaba irse, necesitaba sobrevivir este camino diabólico. Se capacito a sí mismo, parpadeo un centenar de veces y rogó a todos los santos que nadie se le atravesara, porque necesitaba llegar allá…

 **.**

— **. Y en nuestros días juntos que tu desperdiciaste, todos nuestros puentes se quemaron. —**

 **.**

No hubo ningún perro en el camino, en realidad ni siquiera hubo coches o humanos y no reparó en que se debía a que realmente era demasiado noche, que probablemente estaba en una de las ciudad que nunca duerme pero estaba en la intercesión más oscura del mundo, era eso o se le estaban cerrando los ojos por el alcohol, carraspeó antes de cachar el semáforo que estaba en la esquina y darse cuenta que había llegado al final de la 38, que su auto estaba haciendo un ruido muy raro y que la única forma de conseguir que su auto se estacionara justo en la esquina era haciendo malabares que ebrio no podría hacerlo.

''Bueno, tal vez si''

Miró a la esquina, el lugar era pequeño, pero de alguna manera logró que el auto entrara en el espacio solo maldiciendo tres pares de veces, y gruñendo porque estaba arruinando la pintura de cofre, pero. Al diablo con eso, en verdad. A quien mierda le importa. Se había estacionado justo en la esquina, en la esquina de ese blancuzco edificio con balconcitos y escaleras contra incendios.

Miró hacia arriba.

— Wooo

Aquí no vive Jean.

Ignoró esa advertencia de su cerebro y se concentró en la dulce voz a través del teléfono que lo había guiado hasta este lugar, un poco confuso, pero había llegado. Aun con tanto, tanto alcohol que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Sonrió torpemente y abrió la puerta, estaba por salir cuando divisó que solo había un departamento con las luces encendidas.

Me espera.

Era en el tres, no cuarto, o quizá dos pisos. No estaba seguro, su cerebro le impedía contar de cualquier manera. Frunció el ceño mareado y miró las flores amarillas que colgaban en el balcón, ay que deliciosa imagen. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos hasta donde se encontraba el radio de su carro y apretó el botón de encendido y sin siquiera fijarse en la estación, subió el volumen al máximo posible, tanto que los vidrios de su coche estaban temblando horriblemente. Que se escuchaba la música dentro de todo el auto, y alrededor, que sin duda esto despertaría a los vecinos, pero escuchando la suave tonada se salió del coche, sujetándose con fuerza.

Carraspeó.

Tenía suerte porque, conocía la canción. De memoria. Al derecho y al revés.

Se tambaleó y miró las cortinas

— No… No hay nada mejor, que probar uuuun primer besooo y más de ti, veo taaantos colores y todos mis sentidos estallaaaran de tantooo amarteeee. — la suave voz femenina acompañante de su temblorosa voz masculina y su cuerpo moviéndose, mientras miraba hacia arriba eran la perfecta combinación — ¿Comooo se puede sentir, tantaaas cosaaas en tampoo tiempo? y no morir…. Tu pueeeedes hacer, un gran nido… en miiii universo… puedes haceeeer lo que quieras conmiiigoooo.

El coro pequeño de solo, acompañado con sus bailes de movimientos de un lado a otro como las olas del mar, se concretó cuando vio como la luz y las cortinas tambaleaban un poco, después notó una figura por detrás, y la letra continuó.

— Yo sieentooo que tú me queriiii como yo te quiero. Acuéstate a mi lado… estaaa nocheee, te quierooo vivir. Arrullame, ahogame, aplastame, desharmame, cómeme, fumame, amor inquieto, amor drogado, amooor compleeeto.

Las ventanas se abrieron lentamente. Como de muselina, con el aire y las flores amarillas igual se tambalearon, por fin dejaron libre el vidrio y las pequeñas y delicadas manos blancas que jalaron el pestillo de la ventana para abrir, para poder asomar su rostro. Para dejar de oír la música y continuar con la letra, mientras los ojos de Eren se curvaban de felicidad al…

Al verlo.

— Pooor cada vez que yooo, te veooo y que te piensooo. Siento que florezcooo, me duelee estar tan lejos, no es fácil que no esteees aquí. Auuuuun así, puedes hacer… lo que quieras de mí.

Y detonó. Esa pequeña bomba interior, pues ahí estaba… de pelo negro, ojos afilados y ponzoñosos, pero de alguna manera tiernos y conmovidos, y aunque no era su ex, estaba seguro que era para él, que todo era para él, la canción la llamada, la forma en la que lo esperaba recargado en el marco de la ventana con una camiseta de algodón gris y su ligera sonrisa, mirándolo desde arriba. Eren sonrió y siguió cantando, sin una sola gota de sorpresa, solo siguió.

— Yo sientooo que tuu me queriii como yo te quierooo, acuestatee a mi ladooo, estaaa noche, te quierooo vivir. Arrullame, ahogame, aplastame, desharmame, cómeme, fumame, amor inquieto, amor drogado, amooor compleeeto.

El pelinegro solo negó suavemente. Y cerró la ventana, se alejó lentamente. Eren siguió con la canción más fuerte, un poco alterado al verlo desaparecer de esa manera, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, la ventana cerrada pero las luces encendidas, y el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, de las escaleras al lado del edificio, Eren se asomó, caminando dos pasos, pudo ver el callejón donde el pelinegro venia bajando las escaleras, solo vestido con un short de pijama y la camiseta, los pies descalzos y abrazándose a sí mismo, descendiendo los dos pisos por las escaleras de emergencia.

— Amoooor inquietooo — siguió cantando Eren con la mano en el pecho, tambaleándose con voz aguardentosa —, amooooor completoooo.

Entonces ya estaba frente a el, con sus pies pequeño tocando el asfalto así mojado, con sus brazos a los costados y el short de pijama, con unos ojos pispirietos entre confundidos, halagados y extrañados. El ojiverde sonrió, cerró los ojos, se mareó y escuchó la nueva canción del radio, después de un breve anuncio.

— Haaay tantooo que quierooo contarteee — comenzó dando vueltas como una gallina —, hay tanto que quiero saber de ti… ya podemooos empezar, poco a poco, cuéntame que te trae por aquiii…. No te asusteees de decirme la verdad, eso nunca puede estaaaar asi taaaan maaaal. Yo también tengooo secretos para darte, y que sepaaas que ya nooo me sirveeen maaaas, hay tantos caminos por andar… dime si tuuu quisieras and…

— ¡Shhhhh! — se escuchó al unísono de algunas de las ventanas de los edificios, y fue suficiente para que Eren se quedara callado, extrañado y mareado.

El pelinegro llevó su mano hasta su boca intentando cubrir su propia risa y la izquierda hasta los labios del castaño, colocando sus dedos en sus labios. Obligándolo a quedarse callado.

— Anda, apaga el radio…

— No, no y no — aclamó el ojiverde —, aún falta el tercer coro.

— Apágalo — ordenó el otro —, estas borracho, de alguna manera llegaste y estas aquí cantando serenata a alguien que no es quien…

— Shh, shhh, tu eres justo quien debieras ser. Amor de mi vida.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, pero borracho como estaba tan pronto dijo esto cayó básicamente desmayado sobre los brazos del otro, que tuvo que sostenerlo con todas sus fuerzas pues no solo era más alto que el, si no que tenía más de 10litros de alcohol encima, jadeó suavemente abrazándolo y tan pronto como pudo lo consoló con las palmas en la espalda. Se las arregló para cerrar el auto y apagar el radio y cuando estaba por abrir las puertas del edificio suspiro.

—Está bien, solo por esta noche seré el amor de tu vida.

 **.**

— **. He desperdiciado mis noches, tu apagabas las luces. Ahora estoy paralizado sigo estancado en ese tiempo, en el que lo llamábamos amor. Incluso el sol estaba en el paraíso. —**

 **.**

Cuando Eren regresó a la normalidad, sintió que su cuerpo estaba verdaderamente flotando en un montón de nubes desconocidas. A pesar de la agradable sensación, su cuerpo estaba pesado y difícilmente conseguía mover cualquier extremidad, incluyendo sus parpados los cuales costaron especialmente de abrir. Notó que estaba boca abajo y que su cabeza punzaba fuertemente como un taladro, y que por más abiertos que estuvieran sus parpados no alcanzaba a enfocar nada.

Su estómago burbujeaba, como acido caliente y su cuello se sentía quemado.

No traía camisa, ni pantalón. Ni calcetines, solo el bóxer.

Consiguió girarse, quedar boca arriba, miro el techo blanco con margen en las esquinas y pintado. Nueva York Estaba en una cama de colchas blancas y almohadas del mismo tono, cojines rodeando su cuerpo. Estaba muerto, estaba seguramente muy, pero muy crudo. Suspiro y sintió el estómago revolvérsele.

Enfocó mejor sus ojos y vio que la habitación estaba conectada al resto del departamento por una amplia puerta corrediza que estaba abierta, dejando ver la sala, el comedor y la cocina, todo pequeño y pintado de blanco, tenía un toque hogareño y suave. Había varias ventanas que alumbraban y un suave sonido de aceite. Provenía de la cocina. Se tocó la frente. De verdad que le dolía la cabeza. Tenía una maraña de cabello y estaba con el estómago revuelto.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

— Oh, estas despierto — escuchó desde la cocina y rápidamente se giró a mirar, se mareo —. No vayas a vomitar mis cobijas.

Eren lo vio entre una bruma borrosa, tenía una sarten en la mano y una espátula en la otra, y su corazón se detuvo, tenía unas preciosas, no nada de eso, unas piernas dignas de adoración, blancas y carnosas con las rodillas rojas y los pies descalzos, una polera de color rosa desteñida con la calcomanía de una estrella de converse en el centro, también desteñida. El pelo negro recto colgando a los costados de su rostro, tenía una belleza criminal, unos labios naranjas o rosas, o rojos, unos lindos y pequeñísimos ojos grises y un coro de pestañas de color negro. Tragó saliva con dolor, era tan…

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó extasiado —. Te he preparado el desayuno.

— Yo… yo… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Exactamente? — preguntó intentando no sonar tonto y sacando las piernas de la cama, acomodándose a cada extremo del colchón y haciendo gala de su muy bien formado cuerpo. Pero aun con nauseas.

—Ve al baño, te espero en la mesa — comentó girándose. Ignorando mundialmente a Eren.

El castaño se quedó mirando como el joven se alejaba, con sus… Glúteos asomándose por debajo de la camisa, muy apenas, un pedazo solamente. Ladeó la cabeza al verlo entrar a la cocina por la pequeña puerta, y viendo a través del espacio de la barra como seguía cocinando. Miró alrededor del cuarto hasta que se encontró con otra puerta de madera blanca, medio abierta. Como pudo se deslizó hasta el interior del baño, tropezándose con la alfombra peludita del piso y el par de pantuflas en la orilla del marco, hasta que ingresó y miró lo perfectamente limpio y arreglado que estaba, un baño pequeño con bañera y excusado blanco, y él está… Estaba por vomitar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Llegó a la taza. Por suerte. No le hubiera gustado, ensuciar tan inmaculado mármol

Salió del baño hasta que pudo deshacerse de la última gota de bud light que Jean había llevado a su propio departamento. Se limpió la boca con agua por lo menos diez veces y se limpió el rostro unas cinco, hasta que el color amarillento desapareció, cuando salió se encontró con que el pelinegro estaba sentado en la mesita del comedor, se incomodó, pues pensó que tal vez había tardado demasiado en el baño, que la comida se había enfriado o que había escuchado todas las arcadas de su boca. O cualquier cosa, pero se le quedo viendo, solo como si nada…

— Lamento la demora… — admitió Eren tomando una silla y sentándose al otro lado del comedor.

—Está bien, ¿te sientes mejor? Toma hice té de chamomille para el estómago, para que te sientas mejor, y puedes comer lo que quieras… hot cakes, waffles, huevos y carne. Lo que quieras. Hay leche también.

Era verdad, la mesa estaba repleta de comida, platos preparados especialmente para el joven de ojos verdes y todo se veía delicioso. También había fruta picada, yogurt y parecía que habían vaciado un hermoso refrigerador encima, el pelinegro tenía en manos una taza de té y un plato de manzana picada con yogurt de manzana y miel.

— Gracias… — contestó tímidamente y tomo una taza de té caliente y un plato de frutas —. Me llamo… me llamo Eren.

— Ya se — contestó sin ganas —. En realidad revisé tu cartera.

— Oh, ¿Tenía dinero?

— 15 dólares — se encogió de hombros, Eren se apenó —, está bien, en realidad iba a explicarte cómo fue que llegaste te aquí.

— Ah sí, sobre eso… ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — le preguntó el ojigris inclinándose en la mesa, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Eren buscó entre sus recuerdos, la verdad es que, si recordaba algunas cosas, la mayoría, pero eran recuerdos sin voz, ninguno encajaba el uno con el otro y se dio cuenta que solo faltaba una guía para recordar todo, pero de repente lo vio de nuevo frente a él, vestido en pijama y muy borroso, y por fin escuchó lo que acababa de decirle por la noche. Bastante gracioso, se sonrojó, se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acercarse más al azabache y carraspeó.

— Solo recuerdo, que eres el amor de mi vida.

 **.**

— **. Estoy en una cabina telefónica, intentando llamar a casa, todo el dinero suelto me lo he gastado en ti. —**

 **.**

El silencio incomodo se rompió dentro de poco tiempo, pues de inmediato el azabache desvió la mirada y apartó mechones de su rostro, no se veía sonrojado, pero al menos estaba un poco sacado de orbita con respecto al comentario. Se aclaró la garganta y continuo, mirándolo con decisión.

— Anoche me llamaste, cerca de las tres de la mañana, claramente pasado de copas desde una cabina de teléfono público. Esto son solo conjeturas, pero estabas buscando a tu ex novio, me lo parece, debiste equivocarte al escribir el número y terminaste llamándome a mí. Intenté colgarte pero eras insistente y de alguna manera lograste convencerme de guiarte hasta aquí, cuando llegaste diste una serenata memorable hasta que mis vecinos te callaron, luego te desmayaste, te acosté en mi cama y te hice el desayuno. Dormí en el sofá — termino casi jadeando de enumerar todos los hechos — Como te darás cuenta, ya es más que obvio, no soy quien buscabas. Me confundiste.

— No te confundí — alegó el castaño comiendo hot—cakes —. Recuerdo tu rostro y todo eso, no es como que tengo lagunas mentales o algo así, en realidad recuerdo muy bien todo y te recuerdo. Lo que hice lo hice a propósito.

— No me conoces — refuto.

— Reconocí tu voz.

— ¿De dónde?

— Bueno, no lo sé, solo sé que no te estoy confundiendo. Lo que dije lo dije enserio.

— Dijiste cosas que no iban al caso para nada — alegó de nuevo dejando la taza de té en la mesa —, estabas hablando con tu ex, no conmigo.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con Armin.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, por fin escuchaba el nombre del supuesto ex del castaño. La curiosidad lo picó.

— ¿Tu ex? ¿Qué pasó con él?

— Discutimos, le dije que si quería se fuera y me tomó la palabra… no pensé que fuera a irse, pero al parecer estaba intentando algo con otro amigo mío, Jean, se fueron juntos. Me entró la depresión profunda y me deshice de mi teléfono, es todo lo que recuerdo… de forma consciente. Bueno te recuerdo a ti, no me des por aludido.

— No lo hago — dijo inclinándose suavemente —. Entonces nada tiene que ver con tu ex ¿Ya?

— Si.

— A pesar de todo él te guio hasta mí.

— O el hilo rojo del destino.

El azabache bufó. Y aguantó una suave risa por lo bajo, se cubrió la boca y Eren se encontró a si mismo viéndolo como si estuviera endiosado, es que era, simplemente demasiado atractivo. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado perfecto, debía tener muchísima suerte como para haber llegado hasta la puerta de este gatito. Era el grillo de la suerte el que lo había guiado hasta su puerta.

— Levi.

— Hasta el nombre — gruñó Eren levantándose la mesa y caminando rápido hasta donde estaba el azabache, sentado, rápidamente se dejó guiar por sus instintos más primitivos, se digno a atacar la boca rosada del azabache.

El cual correspondió de inmediato el beso, reafirmando así que la atracción era mutua, enredando los brazos en su cuello y dejándose guía por el beso que el castaño había comenzado, de una forma tan inusual. Deslizó sus manos desde los hombros, por los codos hasta desviarse a la cadera, un escalofrió lo invadió, estaba levantando la camiseta de algodón y pellizcando la piel y la cintura, sintiendo los huesos y deslizándose por la ropa interior, Levi jadeó. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo castaño y murmuro algo contra los labios de Eren.

— La cama — suplicó besándolo y mordiendo el labio inferior —. A la cama.

Eren obedeció como perro en celo y se lo cargó en la cintura como pudo, sujetándolo de los muslos y besándole los labios como si bebiera de ellos, olisqueando la suave fragancia de su cabello recién bañado. Sintiendo la cálida y suave piel de las piernas blancas enrolladas en su cintura y frotándose contra su entrepierna, sintiendo el calor expedir de ese bulto conformándose debajo de la ropa interior. Eren tenia considerablemente menos ropa y su bóxer apretaba, de la punta brotaba un líquido que mojaba todo el bóxer.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama ya tendida y Levi se dejó caer sobre las colchas, sin soltarlo. Levi le bajó el bóxer, deslizándolo de cadera a cadera, dejando afuera su virilidad y besándose mientras jadeaban. El calor expedia de sus cuerpos de forma irracional. Eren sintió las manos de Levi sobre su miembro, gruño bajo.

— Ah…

El jadeó sonó estrangulado, se compuso intentando no verse demasiado débil frente al ojigris y sonrió contra su boca. Llevó de nuevo sus manos abajo para quitarle la ropa interior de forma muy lenta, como si conociera su cuerpo por completo y supiera como tocarlo y justo en donde tenía que hacerlo, porque Levi se deshacía en gemidos y Eren comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tenía mucho sin sexo, justo como él.

La ropa interior de Levi recorrió toda su pierna al mismo tiempo que los labios de Eren, deslizándose hasta llegar a los tobillos y tirándola al olvido. Eren siguió besando el empeine mientras Levi se cubría la boca con la mano y con la diestra y la zurda Eren tomo ambos tobillos y separo las piernas. Las rodillas de Levi se flexionaron por el repentino descubierto, Eren jadeo. Estaba viéndolo todo en primer lugar.

— Quiero lamer…

— No — dijo de inmediato incorporándose, con las mejillas encendidas —. No es…

— Cállate — lo silenció Eren besándole los labios y poniéndoselo encima en la cama, Levi correspondió dejando sus piernas a cada costado.

Sus entrepiernas desnudas tocándose. Gimiendo, con las lenguas jugueteando una en la boca de la otra.

— Déjame lamer… — suplicó Eren acariciando por encima de los glúteos de Levi.

El azabache bufó molesto, pero asintió, convencido por las suaves caricias en sus piernas. Eren sonrió contra su boca y de ponto Levi se apartó, lo miro con una sonrisa pícara y finalmente giro su cuerpo para poner su trasero peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Eren, el castaño quedo fascinado, de inmediato comenzó a besar la piel blanca de Levi, y el azabache se puso a mamar rápidamente de las piernas de Eren.

—mmm — gemía Levi llenando todo de saliva, con una mira lasciva y soltando gruñidos cada que Eren tocaba en medio de sus piernas con su suave lengua o con sus hábiles dedos.

El tirón de la penetración llegó inmediatamente después del 69, pues ninguno de los dos iba a poder aguantar un poco más así que Levi solo tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos rasguñando la espalda de Eren, las cobijas hechas un lio y los ojos en blanco y gimiendo. Eren abrazaba sus caderas con ambos brazos y empujaba contra su trasero provocando un obsceno sonido de golpe entre los dos. Eren mordía el cuello de Levi, dejando enormes y moradas marcas, chupetones y mordidas, y sus parpados apretados.

Su ceño fruncido y la fricción en su miembro, lo dejaba sin aliento.

Las cobijas se movían al compás de las envestidas, Levi gemía ''mmm, ahh, si, asi'' o ''mas, mas Eren, mas'' ''dios Eren, Dios, dios, dios…'' No pudieron controlarse más de veinte minutos, no pudieron aguantarlo más, pues el movimiento era tan constante y preciso que Levi había terminado con un orgasmo de próstata y Eren jadeaba mirando hacia el techo suplicando cosas y soltando insultos mientras las uñas del pelinegro perforaban como garras en su espalda y el estrecho camino se cernía alrededor de todo su miembro, envolviéndolo en un cálido, placentero y alocado orgasmo, con gemidos de nivel gutural y la cama chocando contra las paredes. Y Levi, gritando… sí. Literalmente.

Eren cayó a su lado.

Acaramelado.

Sus corazones agitados y sus pulmones succionando todo el aire que les era posible conseguir de forma rápida. Estaban sudados y desnudos, de pronto cansados y de alguna manera llenos de fluidos corporales, la cama estaba limpia, Eren se sintió mal por destenderla, pero pensó que tal vez podrían dar otra ronda y luego dormir, tal vez descansar un poco. No sé, lo que sea, su mente giraba y cuando su mentón se movió para ver a Levi, no le gustó lo que vio.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, confusión.

— ¿No te gustó? — preguntó apenado, por los gritos de antes parecía que sí.

Levi le dio la espalda para levantarse

— No es correcto — contestó tajante.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Eren viéndolo vestirse de nuevo

Levi se subió la ropa interior y se movió el pelo, luego lo vio con interrogantes en los ojos y suspirólevantando la mano con bastante frustración.

— ¡Porque no me conoces, porque acabas de terminar con tu ex novio, porque no somos nada y porque crees que te gusto! Pero, ya tuvimos sexo ya puedes irte, ya estarás bien, ahora vive tu duelo y cierra ti circulo. Que apenas ayer tenías una ruptura amorosa.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso…

— Eren, no digas tonterías— suplicó Levi enfundándose unos vaqueros.

— Me gustas Levi.

— Basta — pidió en forma de advertencia poniéndose los tenis —. No lo digas, ya no lo digas.

— En serio…

— No, ya basta. Stop. — pidió Levi cada vez vistiéndose más rápido —. Sabes tú, puedes usar la ducha, y no te preocupes por la cama ni la mesa ni nada. Solo cierra cuando te vayas.

Se puso una camiseta de algodón color verde menta, una chamarra de color blanca y tomo una mochila que estaba en una de las sillas de la habitación, parecía directo a la escuela, pero, era domingo. Eren se quedó en la cama, sentado, desnudo, confundido e incapacitado para ir tras él. Se tiró tres segundos más y luego se metió en la regadera. Con cierta frustración en el semblante, pero, aun así, un grado de esperanza porque… porque seguía en su departamento.

Era como si Armin ya no hubiera existido.

Tan rápido.

 **.**

— **. ¿Dónde se han ido esos tiempos? Cariño, esto no puede ser ¿Dónde están los planes que hicimos para dos? —**

 **.**

Tal cual. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño con una nube de vapor a su alrededor, parecía que Levi había regresado, pues la cama estaba tendida y la mesa recogida, y si no había sido el, Eren estaba por preocuparse. Encontró su ropa de ayer limpia y recién lavada, planchada sobre una silla y se la puso con cuestionable lentitud de alguna manera se sentía feliz y ventajoso, pero no pasaba por alto lo que el azabache le había dicho bastantes veces.

— No debo dejarlo pasar, pero, el realmente luce como mi chico ideal, así que tampoco lo dejaré ir tan fácil.

Terminó de vestirse y por más que intento encontrar algún pedazo de papel para dejar una nota no hallo nada, tampoco encontró llaves para cerrar o algún seguro, así que suspiro y siguió las indicaciones salió del departamento solo cerrando la puerta. Era una bonita puerta de madera verde con mirador, afuera el pasillo del edifico era oscuro, comparado con el blanco interior del departamento contrastaba. El número en la placa era el seis.

Enfrente había otra puerta con el número 5. Cada piso tenía dos departamentos y escaleras con barandal de fierro negro, en forma de semi caracol en el piso. Eren no se entretuvo más y comenzó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos, una sonrisa boba se extendió por su rostro al recordar el hermoso y sexual encuentro. Su estómago burbujeo. Llegó a la planta principal y estaba mirando sus manos cuando diviso la puerta del edifico y la abrió, al mismo tiempo de que alguien la empujaba y chocaba sin remedio contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Woh! Lo siento, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Eren por cortesía apartando el visiblemente más pequeño cuerpo de su pecho.

— Ah sí, lo siento… ahhh…

Se miraron a los ojos, los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con unos luminosos y grandes ojos verdes, pelo rojo corto y alborotado, por toda la cabeza, un rostro blanco y mejillas rosadas, así como la pequeña nariz.

— Poison Ivy. — dijo Eren en un susurro extrañado.

— Am no, me llamo Isabel. — saludó rápidamente —. No vives aquí, ahhhh oh claro, eres tu…

— ¿Nos conocemos? — preguntó Eren confundido cuando la pelirroja lo veía con complicidad.

— Anoche trajiste serenata al edificio y no me dejaste dormir por media hora y esta mañana, bueno… me alegro de que vieras a Levi es un enano gruñón, pero es buena persona ¡Buena suerte con el! — la pelirroja, vecina de Levi, se dio la vuelta y le palmeó el hombro. Eren dudó.

— Oh, ya, bueno gracias — dijo apenado con el rostro colorado —. Disculpa, ¿Eres su amiga?

La pelirroja ya estaba en el tercer escalón.

— Ahhh sí, eso creo.

— ¿Sabes si él trabaja? — preguntó Eren rápidamente buscando una explicación del porque se había ido del departamento tan rápido.

— Si — contestó rápido sonriendo —. De lunes a viernes, de 9 a 5. Es diseñador gráfico.

— ¿Ah sí? — contest´p Eren rápidamente, así que Levi era mayor que el… pues el apenas tenía trabajo de medio tiempo en una oficina de correos, de todas maneras, en un universitario. Estudiaba publicidad.

— Así es, fines de semanas libres ¿Tienes algún plan?

Por la mirada que le echaba la pelirroja Eren se dio cuenta que sabía o al menos intuía que Levi no era tan fácil como habían pensado, que tenía que seguir esforzándose y que si quería una primera cita tenía que hacer las cosas bien y en serio, sonrió cómplice y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta del edificio.

— Wait for it.

Regresó a su departamento, alimento a Pacífica y se concentró en arreglar su destrozado departamento, dejarlo impecable como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si el día ante pasado apenas y fuera un recuerdo lejano, ahora el pelinegro abarcaba y toda su mente, recordando su cuerpo, sus labios y cada una de sus facciones. Abrazó la almohada y suspiró enamorado, tal vez demasiado pronto para decir eso, pero… es que realmente se sentía como.

Como un amor puro, como si el hilo rojo del destino lo hubiera realmente guiado hasta ese azabache.

El teléfono de la casa sonó tres veces antes de que Eren decidiera contestarlo

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Eren? — sonó una voz familiar

— ¿Armin? — bajó el tono Eren con el ceño fruncido

— Hola — saludó el rubio tímido. —, perdón por molestarte, pero no contestabas mis llamadas…

— Arruiné mi teléfono — explicó cortante

— Eso me pareció, escucha ayer fue un día difícil, lo sabes y yo lo se… no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pensé que todo sería más fácil pero luego te pusiste complicado y me porté como un cretino. Eren solo quiero explicarte algo, no te engañé nunca y todo cuanto pude te lo di, pero nuestra relación no estaba funcionando, aunque fingieras que sí, ambos lo sabemos y sé que sabrás seguir adelante. Estoy viviendo, temporalmente con Jean, no somos pareja, pero debo admitirlo, me gusta y me gusta mucho... así que no puedes culparme por alejarme de ti. Espero que puedas reconsiderar nuestras posiciones y sigamos como amigos, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo Eren.

Todas sus palabras, que de alguna manera eran dolorosas, estaban cargadas con una sinceridad odiosa, suspiró el castaño y asintió a la bocina. Tenía razón, bueno, era Armin, probablemente siempre tenía razón… pero ahora todo era más claro y la imagen de Levi de nuevo se juntaba en sus ojos, de verdad, le había pegado demasiado fuerte, nada de polvo o revolcón. Era enserio.

— Comprendo, Armin… ayer estaba dolido y asustado, pero ahora me siento mejor y creo que solo necesito un poco de tiempo, la cosa entre nosotros puede volver a ser agradables y… entiendo que te guste Jean, de verdad, quiero que seas feliz de nuevo.

— Gracias cantimplora — dijo Armin con una sonrisa, Eren suspiró. El apodo cariñoso… —. En verdad volveremos a lo nuestro y cuando menos te des cuenta tendremos una cita doble ¿No?

— En menos de lo que crees espero.

— ¿Ah sí? Solo no salgas con quien sea ¿vale? Te llamaré después, envíame un texto cuando recuperes tu teléfono, Suerte Eren.

— Suerte, Armin.

Colgaron.

 **.**

— **. Si el '** _ **felices para siempre'**_ **existiera, yo aún estaría abrazándote así, todos los cuentos de hadas están llenos de mierda. Otra maldita canción de amor y estaré enfermo. —**

 **.**

Eren tenía un plan, o como sea que lo que estuvo haciendo se llamara, pero era algo muy bien planeado, algo simple, pero de alguna forma estaba convencido de que a Levi le gustaría algo así, además de que era detallista y romántico y tenía interés, y esa era la razón, y una ventaja de trabajar en una oficina de correo, podía asegurarse de que sus propios envíos llegaran inmediatamente. Justo a las seis.

Cuando Levi ya estuviera en casa.

— ¿No crees que es un poco… cursi? — preguntó Reiner alzando una caja.

— Las rosas son bonitas.

— Son comunes.

— Tu cola es común.

Reiner suspiro y sonrió, era imposible con Eren, pero debía admitirlo las rosas que el elegía eran simplemente hermosas, rojas intensas y bien abiertas, con tallos metidos en pedazos de tierra y agua en botellas de cristales y el numero era dudoso. Siete.

— ¿Por qué siete? — le preguntó Berthold envolviendo un paquete.

— Porque el día siete, ese día Levi aceptará salir conmigo.

La semana pasó, Eren podía imaginarse a la pelirroja en la puerta viendo como Levi recibía los ramos de rosas de su parte y sonriendo colocándolos en su balcón y jugando a que le encantan, pero fingiendo que no le producen interés. Pero cuando organizo a su débil y miserable grupo de amigos, que consistía en los dos altos y el chico rapado, se acordó que debía llamar a Jean, pero fracaso en sus intentos cuando vio una imagen suya en WhatsApp besando a Armin. Y pues, solo sonrió. Eran felices, y él estaba encima de su auto clásico.

Con tres chicos atrás.

De las cosas que tenía que recordar de su borrachera, una de ellas era definitivamente la dirección de Levi, y cuando estaciono justo afuera del edificio y sus amigos salieron del auto para sacar las cosas de la cajuela Eren miró al balcón, y si, ahí estaban todos los jarrones con rosas adornándolo, la ventana blanca cubierta de rosas rojas, el sol metiéndose, el cielo oscuro y las cortinas abiertas. La luz encendida.

Sus amigos dejaron todo en perfectas condiciones, Berthold cargaba la gran bocina, Reiner movía el reproductor de mp3 y Connie conectaba un micrófono. Eren deseo haberse tomado una cerveza. Pero no lo había hecho y ahora la música está sonando, y la canción suena muy fuerte y el micrófono suena rápido y se lo pone en la boca.

—'' _You turned your back on tomorrow_

 _Because you forgot yesterday_

 _I gave you my love to borrow_

 _But you just gave it away_

 _You can't expect me to be fine_

 _I don't expect you to care_

 _I know I've said it before_

 _But all of our bridges burned down_

 _I've wasted my nights_

 _You turned out the lights_

 _Now I'm paralyzed_

 _Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

 _But even the sun sets in paradise_

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

 _All of my change I spent on you_

 _Where have the times gone_

 _Baby it's all wrong_

 _Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist_

 _I would still be holding you like this_

 _And all those fairy tales are full of s*it_

 _One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

 _Now I'm at a payphone_

Levi salió a mitad de la canción, mientras lo veía traerle serenata con un absurdo ramo de 24 rosas rojas, una sonrisa incomoda, la cara sonrojada y los ojos chispeando, se había detenido en el balcón, observando todo desde la ventana, con una cara complacida y una mano en la barbilla. Se quedó ahí, la canción termino, eren jadeaba y cerró las cortinas.

— ¡Lo hiciste genial, Eren! Aunque cantas terribles — pero se veía conforme.

Levi no tardó en bajar, aunque no parecía que hubiese corrido. Eren le sonrió y le entrego el ramo de rosas. Levi ignoró olímpicamente a sus amigos y tomó las flores, con un pants de color gris encima le sonrió al castaño.

— ¿Y esto? — preguntó el azabache quitándose el pelo de la frente.

— Es que quiero una cita.

— ¿Y así piensas conseguirla? — se rio Levi patéticamente

— Bueno, te hice bajar…

El azabache bajó la mirada con una sonrisa tranquila y lo miró de nuevo abrazando las rosas contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Una cita? — le preguntó el ojigris

— Solo una.

— ¿Sin sexo?

— Sin sexo… bueno si quieres.

El azabache lo tomó de la camisa con rapidez y lo estrelló contra sus labios, de forma brusca pero emocionada, contento lo besó bien fuerte con los labios tronados. Eren lo abrazó como se abraza a un gatito pequeño y su corazón estaba por estallar de alegría.

— Bien, una cita… pero si no me gusta el sexo de después te largas.

— Lo juro. Aunque yo sé que te va a encantar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque _''mmhh ahh mm Erenm, mas, mas, mas''_ — imitó Eren tocándose el cabello y alborotándolo con sensualidad.

— Idiota, recuérdame apalear la cabina telefónica de tu casa.

— Lo haré.

* * *

N/A: Como se habrán dado cuenta este fic tiene poco Rencarnación, pero nada explicito, es mi primera vez manejando este tema. Así que espero que les haya gustado, de repente sentí que me exaspere y lo terminé rápido a pesar de que tenía planeado otro lemmon pero aun así, espero haber complacido sus mentes lectoras.

Sobre todo, a ti Leslie pequeña, espero que te haya gustado este fic. Pues tiene varios detalles que metí por ti y para ti, lo del diseño gráfico, las canciones y todo. Espero que te encante y pues sabes que es para tu cumple y que te quiero mucho, gracias por acompañarme en esta vida de fanfics.

¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
